Judgment Call
by Vina Pike
Summary: 2nd in series: Secret codes, a 1940s theme party, and stolen museum artifacts all add up to another case for Mac and Randi, but Randi gets herself in trouble this time!


**MacGyver**

**"Judgment Call"**

A Script Treatment

**by Vina Pike**

August 9, 2004

While I do not own the MacGyver concept or characters, I do own Randi Brennan© 2004, a recurring character created for MacGyver fan fiction.

Technological note: Computer and cellular phone technology is loosely based on what was current in the 1991-92 time frame.

**Act One**

**Act One/Scene 1**

Randi Brennan, computer security analyst and assistant to MacGyver, is working at a desk in the Phoenix Foundation computer bay as MacGyver walks up behind her.

"Hi," comes Mac's voice over her shoulder and she turns round to look up at him. "Remember me?"

"Hi," she says, smiling. "Umm, yeah, I think I work for you. Or at least I'm supposed to."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," says Mac, smiling back at her. The smile fades, however, as Mark Fielding, the information technology director walks up to Randi with a stack of printouts.

"Hey, Mac!" Mark says in a friendly tone.

"Mark," says Mac, nodding at him.

"Your girl here has really been a big help with auditing these log files," he beams.

"Great," Mac says, but does not look pleased.

Mark drops the printouts in front of Randi and says, "Can you have a look at these too? Thanks so much. Catch you later, Mac." He quickly departs.

Mac turns back to Randi. "Could I at least buy you lunch? I've got an assignment I'd like to talk to you about."

"I haven't even had lunch in the past week. You see what I'm up against," Randi says, indicating the stack of printouts.

"They're not even giving you time for lunch?" Mac says.

"Well, not if I don't want to stay here until midnight. I've just been working through lunch. I'm sorry, Mac—"

"No, I'm sorry," he cuts her off. "I know these guys can use your help, but we don't need to starve you and keep you chained to a desk. Besides, I've got an assignment you'd be perfect for." He turns to leave. "So, hang on. I'll be back in ten minutes!" He sprints off down the hall.

**Act One/Scene 2**

Mac walks swiftly into Pete's office as Pete is sitting at his desk going through some papers.

"MacGyver," he says. "How's it going?"

"Not great, Pete."

"Why? What's up?"

"I just came from Mark Fielding's office down in IT. He's got Randi chained to a desk with a stack of printouts a mile high. She doesn't even have time for lunch," Mac says.

"So?" Pete asks.

"I thought she was supposed to be _my_ assistant."

"Well, she is...most of the time. When you're not using her on assignment, she works on computer security wherever the Foundation needs her and Fielding needed help with a systems breach case for one of our biggest clients." Pete finally looks more closely at Mac. "What's the matter, Mac, you jealous?" he chuckles.

"No," Mac says firmly, making a disgusted face at Pete. "But if you want me to take that assignment you talked to me about, you're gonna have to free her up."

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?" Pete says. "Go...tell Fielding I said she's on assignment."

"Thanks, Pete," Mac smiles and starts out the door.

But Pete calls after him, "You know that means you have to go with me to that party?"

Mac stops in his tracks, turns and makes another disgusted face at Pete. "Yeah, I know."

"Both of you," Pete says as he goes back to his papers, pretending to ignore Mac's reaction.

"Oh, well, you know...misery loves company," Mac says, trying to suppress a smile.

Pete gives him a look. "I'm sure you'll be appropriately miserable," he says, chuckling to himself as Mac leaves.

**Act One/Scene 3**

Mac comes up behind Randi who is still going through computer log printouts. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns to look up at him. "I just came from Pete," he says. "C'mon! I'm springin' you!"

"Cool!" she says as she jumps up, grabs her purse and follows Mac.

"I'll even buy you lunch," he says as they walk down the hall. They pass Mark Fielding in the hall who looks upset that they're leaving.

"MacGyver!" he says plaintively. "Where do you think you're going? I'm trying to track a system breach for one of the largest banks on the west coast. I can't do it without her."

"Oh, come on, Mark. Any of your techs can do log audits," Mac says "Besides...Pete's put her on assignment now. See ya later!"

Mac waves at Fielding as he and Randi go on down the hall, both trying to suppress giggles as they make their escape.

"Ooo, he didn't look happy," Randi says.

"He'll get over it," Mac laughs. "Why's he got you doing routine log auditing anyway? You're the person who's supposed to do the analysis and tracking after the breach is detected."

"I don't know. He's short-handed, I guess. Before I can even finish one stack, he's dumping more print-outs on me. And I haven't really found anything so far. I'm just glad you got me out of there before I went blind reading those things!" she says and Mac laughs.

"So, what's the assignment?" she asks.

"Well, I think you'll find it pretty interesting. I'll tell you about it over lunch," Mac says.

"OK, but no sprouts or tofu...or any other yucky stuff," Randi says firmly.

"Yucky stuff," Mac repeats, shaking his head. "Fine. You pick the place."

"All right!" she says smiling as they leave the building.

**Act One/Scene 4**

Mac and Randi are having lunch at a table in an outdoor café with the ocean in the background and the ocean breezes blowing through their hair.

"Nice choice," Mac says as he surveys the area around the café. In a side glance, he notices a black compact car slowly pulling up near where his Jeep is parked. It hesitates, then parks across from the Jeep. Mac makes a mental note of it, but does not make his concern obvious to Randi.

"So, what's the assignment?" Randi asks before pulling some of her windblown hair out of her face and taking a large bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I figured you'd be uniquely qualified for it," Mac says as he spears some salad on his fork.

"Why's that?" Randi asks, still chewing.

"There's a museum on the New Mexico State University campus in Las Cruces with a really impressive collection of Native American art...from pre-Columbian all the way through modern pieces. Especially jewelry and ornamental pieces...silver and turquoise, even gold and rare gemstones," Mac continues. "The curator's a friend of Pete's. He ships pieces and exhibits on loan to museums all over the world. But he's had some of his rarest pieces stolen recently because his computer catalogs and shipping schedules are being hacked into and the thief knows exactly what pieces are going where and when."

"So, you want me to track the hacker?"

"Yeah..." Mac says. "But there's a little more to it and that's where you're uniquely qualified."

"How? I'm no expert on Native American art," Randi says looking puzzled.

"Maybe not, but according to your profile, you do speak Navajo, right?" Mac asks.

"Uhh, I'm a little rusty, but yeah, I'm passable in it. Why?" she asks.

"Are you familiar with the Navajo Codetalkers from World War II"

"Sure," she says, looking somewhat puzzled.

"Well, the curator wants to encrypt his database so it will be completely hacker-proof," Mac explains. "There're a lot of people out there who want to profit from the antiquities and collectors black market, so he wants to develop a coding system for his computer catalogs and shipping schedules. Apparently he served with a Navajo Codetalker during World War II and was really impressed with the guy and his encryption skills. So he wants us to develop a similar type of code."

"But that code was developed for encoding voice transmissions. How would it apply to computer files?" Randi asks.

"Well, didn't they use words like hawk and whale to represent things like bombers and battleships? You know, non-literal words that only the Codetalker knows the meaning of?"

"Yeah. Of course, there were no literal words for those things in Navajo, so they used words that symbolized them. I remember learning about it in a history class...like lo-be-ca—fish shell—for torpedo. And the Japanese had no way of figuring that out even if they had a Navajo translator," Randi says.

"And they used several different words to represent the letters of the alphabet and rotated them so no one except another Codetalker would be able to decode it," Mac continues.

Suddenly Randi's eyes light up. "You know that could work," she says leaning forward and forgetting about her food.

Mac smiles. "Yeah, I thought so, too. There's just one little catch," Mac says sheepishly.

"What?"

"Do you like parties?"

"Depends," she says cautiously.

"I'm talking big, swanky, formal, cocktail-type parties," Mac says.

Randi just looks at him, then takes a deep breath, screwing up her face. "Not really, buuut..."

"Buuut, we have to go to one at the museum. Sorry. But maybe it won't be so bad," he says, trying to look enthusiastic. "It's a 1940s theme in honor of the Codetalkers. They're even having a swing band."

"Sounds cool," Randi says.

"Oh and...you'll need a 1940s style dress. Pete's already signed a voucher you can use at a costuming shop we use all the time," he says as he takes an envelope out of his pocket and hands it to her.

Randi is staring at him, not smiling. "A dress?" she repeats.

"Yeah," Mac says. He thinks a minute. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress."

"And you're not likely to," she says. "Women wore pants in the 40s, can't I get a pants outfit?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mac teases. "Pete said 'dress' and he's pretty insistent that we look the part for this."

"So what are _you_ wearing?"

"Men's formal wear wasn't that different in the 40s, so a classic tux'll do it for me," Mac says.

"Oh, lucky you," says Randi, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm not crazy about going formal, either," Mac says. "But we gotta do it for Pete. He really wants to impress this guy."

Randi looks at the shop name and address on the envelope. "All right, I'll go see what they've got."

Mac gives his money to the waitress as they get up to leave and move toward where his car is parked, just a few yards away. The black car parked across from Mac's Jeep suddenly starts up and pulls away.

"Hey, did you notice that black car across the street?" Randi asks. "It just took off when we got up to leave."

He turns and looks at her. "Very observant,"he says. "Yeah, actually, I was wondering why it was sitting there the whole time we were here."

"You mean, you already knew it was there?"

"Yep. Gotta keep your eyes open all the time," he says, smiling at her as they get in his Jeep and drive off.

**Act One/Scene 5**

As they are driving, Mac looks in his rearview mirror and sees the black car is now following them.

"Our friend is back," Mac says.

Randi looks into the passenger side mirror. "So, we're being followed?"

"Looks that way," Mac says. "Can you read backwards?"

"I think so," Randi says.

"Don't turn around. Just look in the mirror and tell me the license number," Mac says.

Randi looks into the passenger mirror and reads off, "BJC 7248."

"BJC 7248," Mac repeats. "Got it."

As they get close to the Phoenix Foundation, the car suddenly veers off down another side street and disappears. Randi looks at Mac with some concern. Mac looks back at her, but does not seem surprised. "We'll check it out," he says.

**Act Two**

**Act Two/Scene 1**

Randi is in her bedroom in a robe as she is getting dressed for the 1940s theme party at the museum. Her neighbor Jenny, a woman about Randi's age, with an overly bubbly personality comes into the room carrying a dress on a hanger.

"Randi, c'mon, let me do your hair in 40s rolls. It'll look fabulous with the dress we picked out!" she pleads.

"All right..." Randi sighs. "If you think you can make a silk purse—"

"Oh, hush!" Jenny chides her. "I'll make you look like a movie star."

Randi frowns at her.

"C'mon, take that ponytail down and sit," Jenny commands and points to the chair in front of Randi's dresser. Randi sits and reaches up to release the clasp from her hair. Jenny hangs the dress on a hook on the closet door and starts grabbing handfuls of Randi's hair.

**Act Two/Scene 2**

Mac walks into Pete's office at the Phoenix Foundation, dressed in his tux for the party. Pete is also in a tux at his desk and he looks up at Mac.

"Hey, not bad, MacGyver," Pete says.

"Ahh," Mac growls as he tugs at his collar.

"Oh, c'mon now Mac," says Pete. "It's not going to kill you for one night. You better go pick up Randi. Our charter plane to Las Cruces will be ready to go in an hour."

"I need you to check something for me first," says Mac as he hands Pete a slip of paper. "Can you run this license plate?"

Pete takes the paper and presses his intercom button. "Sure. Ann? Can you come in here?"

A secretary enters the office and does a double take when she sees Mac in his tux.

"Get a registration on this license plate for MacGyver, please," says Pete as she takes the slip of paper from him.

"That's MacGyver dressed up in that penguin suit?" she says. "You could've fooled me!"

"Easy!" Mac says as she grins at him and leaves the room.

"So, what's with the plate?" asks Pete.

"This car was watching us all during lunch. Then, it disappeared when we got up to leave. Then, it appeared again, following us till we got here," Mac explains.

"You think it has something to do with this assignment?" Pete asks.

"I don't know. Maybe," says Mac.

The intercom buzzes. _"Mr. Thornton?"_

Pete pushes a button on the intercom. "Yes?" he answers.

"_The car is registered to us. To the Phoenix Foundation."_

"What?" says Pete.

"_Yes, but it was reported stolen almost two weeks ago."_

"Stolen? OK, thanks, Ann," Pete says and clicks off the intercom. He looks up at Mac. "Well, if it was stolen, it could be anybody."

"Yeah...maybe..." says Mac.

**Act Two/Scene 3**

Mac knocks at Randi's apartment door and Jenny opens it.

"Oh, hi!" she beams. "Are you Randi's boss?"

Mac looks around as if she must be addressing someone else. "Yeah," he says. "I guess I am."

"I'm Jenny, Randi's neighbor. C'mon in! Wait till you see the dress she got at that shop you sent her to," Jenny says as she looks toward the bedroom expecting to see Randi come out. "Let me go see how she's doing. She should be ready."

Mac nods, looking somewhat uncomfortable and still tugging occasionally at his collar.

Jenny enters the bedroom and sees Randi glaring at herself in the mirror. She is wearing the dress—black crepe slightly off the shoulder with a fitted and draped neckline fastened with a glittering art deco rhinestone clip in the center. The fitted skirt comes just below the knee and flares out slightly. Her hair is in a 1940s side-rolled updo. Her shoes are black suede 40s-style pumps. She carries a beaded black crepe handbag and is wearing art deco rhinestone earrings.

"C'mon! Your boss is here! And boy is he cute!" Jenny giggles.

"Shh!" Randi hisses at her. "I don't know, Jen...I feel really weird fixed up like this."

"Oh, stop it! You look like Gene Tierney in The Razor's Edge!" Jenny gushes.

Randi looks at her doubtfully.

"If this dress doesn't knock your boss's socks off, nothing will!" Jenny says as she drags Randi toward the door.

"Jenny! I'm not trying to knock anybody's socks off—"she protests.

"Just go," Jenny orders as she pushes Randi down the hall.

Randi enters the living room where Mac is standing with his back to her looking at the books on her bookshelf.

"OK, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she says.

Mac turns around, his eyes grow wide, and his jaw literally drops.

"Well, don't look so shocked," Randi says. "I do clean-up half-way decent."

"Oh...uh...there's nothing half-way about it," he stammers.

"Isn't she a knockout?" Jenny asks, beaming at her handiwork. "I did her hair, her make-up...and, look..." She turns Randi around, who makes a face at her. "I even found seamed silk stockings for her, just like they wore in the 40s!"

Mac looks at her stockings and says, "Uh, yeah...we'd better get going. Our charter leaves in like twenty minutes. Good job," he says as he nods to Jenny, who grins proudly.

He offers Randi his arm. "May I?"

She takes his arm. "Nice tux."

"Yeah," says Jenny with a sigh. "You look like Gary Cooper in The Fountainhead!"

"Thank you, ladies," Mac says.

Randi rolls her eyes at Jenny, who just smiles and waves at them as they leave.

**Act Two/Scene 4**

The party takes places in the University Museum of New Mexico State University. The museum is housed in Kent Hall, a C-shaped Spanish style building built in 1930. An auditorium that opens onto the large courtyard in the center of the C-shaped building has been set up to look like a 40s-style supper club. There is a wood dance floor in the center, surrounded by shiny black and chrome tables, each with a little crystal lamp in the center. A bar and hors d'oeuvres table is set up at one end, with a 40s swing band playing songs like "Chattanooga Choo-Choo" at the other.

Mac, Pete and Randi enter the auditorium. Pete begins mingling with several people right away, as Mac and Randi stand back, looking slightly uncomfortable. Pete spots Dr. Henderson, the curator who has asked the Phoenix Foundation to help with computer security.

"Mac, Randi...here's Dr. Henderson," Pete says as they follow him over to where Henderson is standing. He is a distinguished looking gentleman, also dressed in a tuxedo. He is probably in his early 60s, with silver grey hair and a neatly cropped beard.

"Pete! Pete Thornton," Henderson says as they approach. "I'm so glad you could attend my little gala. I've been looking forward to seeing you again." He shakes Pete's hand and looks at Mac and Randi.

"David. Good to see you," says Pete, shaking his hand, then turning to introduce Mac and Randi. "This is MacGyver and Randi Brennan. They'll be working on your computer security project."

"Wonderful to meet you," Henderson says as he shakes each of their hands. "Pete has told me he would provide his top people to help me with our security problem."

"They're the best I've got," Pete says.

Henderson looks at Randi. "And you must be the Navajo language expert."

Randi looks a little surprised. "Well, I wouldn't say expert. I speak some..." she trails off nervously.

Mac steps in. "Actually, she's our computer security specialist."

"Ah!" says Henderson. "And she speaks Navajo. Excellent."

"I'm curious, Dr. Henderson," says Mac. "Why do you feel using Navajo would be effective here in the Southwest? Aren't a lot of people likely to know the language?"

"Well, yes," Henderson answers. "That's a fair question. But it's been my experience that the kind of people who deal in the collectors' black market, as it were, are not from the Southwest. Most of them are based in large cities like Los Angeles and New York. And most of them know very little about what they're stealing—except that unscrupulous collectors will pay quite a fortune to get their hands on it. I think using a language that is not only complicated in structure, but also not widely known, to create an encryption code is a brilliant idea. It worked during the War. The Navajo Code was never broken, you know."

"It was declassified in 1968, so the code has been published," Mac points out.

"Of course," says Henderson, "but I propose you create a new code, using the same principles. That way, only I or my assistants have access to exhibit catalogs and schedules before they're shipped. If the computer system in the museum is broken into, the thieves won't find any information they can use to plan their heist."

"If you think these people are based in L.A., how are they getting access to your computer system down here?" asks Pete.

"Well, I'm told they've been hacking in directly through dial-in, is it?" he looks at Randi and Mac.

"Dial-up," says Randi. "That's a possibility. It would be hard to trace, though. Unless they're leaving a back door that they can keep using to get into your system."

"Or, they could be getting in through the university network," Mac suggests. "They might even have an accomplice on campus."

Henderson smiles at Pete. "By golly, Pete, your people do know their stuff."

"We'll see what we can figure out," says Mac. "And I think your code will work. The more complicated we make it, the less likely anyone can figure it out, even with a decryption program."

"Thank you, Mr. MacGyver," says Henderson as he shakes Mac's hand again. "And you Miss Brennan." He takes her hand. "So lovely to meet a native speaker of the language. I served with a Navajo Codetalker during the war. A most honorable man. And a friend you could trust with your life. But enough of this, now. All of you go enjoy the gala. And be sure to have a look at my special exhibit. I've displayed some Codetalkers memorabilia on loan from the National Cryptologic Museum. And I've included one of my special pieces of Navajo silver—a rare Old Pawn silver squash blossom necklace from the 1940s."

"Old Pawn?" Randi asks.

"Yes. That's how we refer to pieces that were not made for the tourist trade. Their native owners often pawned them at the old trading posts when they needed money back in the 1930s and 40s," Henderson explains. "It's one of the most perfect pieces of sandcasting I've ever come across."

"Sandcasting," Mac says. "Isn't that the technique that uses liquid silver poured into a handcarved mold?"

"Why that's right, Mr. MacGyver. You know something of native silverwork," Henderson says.

"A little something," Mac says. "Didn't they originally carve the molds from volcanic pumice?"

"That's right," says Henderson.

Randi looks at Mac. "Well, I'm impressed. He knows more than I do, I'm afraid," she says. "By the time I was growing up on the reservation, a lot of silverwork was being designed by native artists, but produced by jewelry manufacturers. I can't wait to see the piece, Dr. Henderson. It sounds amazing."

"Yes, truly handmade silverwork is dangerously close to becoming a lost art in the Southwest," Henderson laments. "But Mr. MacGyver, you must go and dance with this young lady. It would be a shame to waste that exquisite dress."

Mac and Randi both look a bit embarrassed as they excuse themselves and Pete chuckles.

Henderson looks at Pete. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," laughs Pete. "It's just that it was like pulling teeth to get them dressed up for this. You'd think I was having them tortured. MacGyver especially. I think he'd rather be tortured than wear a tux."

"Ah, I see," Henderson laughs.

Mac and Randi wander toward the hors d'oeuvres table, somewhat gingerly skirting the dance floor. They stand gazing at the display which includes a TBY radio set used by the Codetalkers during World War II, a red Codetalkers cap with gold braid, and several photographs from the 1940s. The centerpiece is the intricate squash blossom necklace, its sterling silver polished to a high gleam, as it lays on a bed of black velvet in a locked acrylic case.

"Wow, that really is the most detailed piece of sandcast silver I've ever seen," Randi says.

"Yeah, it's something..." Mac says as he looks around the case and its surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Randi asks.

"I'm a little concerned about that case. It's not a very secure way to display something like this," he says.

"Well, Henderson probably figured it wasn't a problem with all these people around," she says.

"Yeah, probably," Mac says. "But I don't think it was the best idea."

They are suddenly distracted by the lights dimming and sparkling reflections dancing around the room from a mirrored ball hanging in the center of the ceiling. The band begins to play Glenn Miller's "Moonlight Serenade."

"Ooo, I love Glenn Miller," Randi says as they watch the people on the dance floor.

"Well, I guess Pete and Henderson are kind of expecting us to dance," Mac says as he offers his hand.

"Are you kidding?" Randi says, surprised.

"No, but I don't guarantee your feet'll be safe. I'm not much of a dancer," Mac says.

"Oh well, neither am I," Randi laughs. "We can trip over each other." She takes his hand and they slip onto the outer edge of the dance floor, both of them looking rather nervous as they embrace to dance. Their eyes meet briefly a couple of times, but they both look away shyly. When the dance is over, they smile at each other, then head back toward the display table.

"Now see, you're not a bad dancer at all," Randi says.

"Well...you're not so bad yourself," Mac says and smiles at her.

"Thank you. Having a good partner helps. Excuse me a minute, Mac," Randi says. "I need some punch or something. Would you like anything?"

"No. Thanks. I'm fine," he says.

As Randi heads to the other end of the table, a woman approaches Mac from behind and stands next to him.

"Hello, MacGyver," she says.

Mac turns to look at her, obviously recognizing her. "Celia," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet a fellow Phoenix employee? I'm handling travel arrangements for you and Pete, of course," she says.

"You can't do that from the office?" Mac asks, a little sarcastically.

"Now, MacGyver, I like to get out a little sometimes, too," she replies. "I especially like fancy parties."

They don't notice that Randi is on the other side of the table and can now hear them talking.

"By the way, was that Randi, our little computer geek, all dressed up like that?" she asks.

"C'mon, Celia..." Mac says. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice, MacGyver. Which you'd know if you gave me half a chance," she says, sighing coyly. She catches a glimpse of Randi now and says a little more loudly, "But, if you prefer brains to beauty, what can I say?"

Mac gives her an annoyed look as she turns and walks away. He turns back toward the table and sees Randi, who turns away and walks out the door into the courtyard.

"Oh, man!" he says and follows her out.

From a short distance away, Celia turns and watches Mac go after Randi. "But then, I'm not as dumb as you might think, MacGyver," she says to herself. "Someday you may regret this."

**Act Two/Scene 5**

Mac finds Randi sitting on a bench among the trees in the courtyard, sipping a cup of punch.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asks.

"You don't have to babysit me, Mac," she says.

"Hey! That was uncalled for," he says, looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry. Sit," she pats the space beside her.

He sits down and they look at each other somewhat uncomfortably.

"It's OK," she says. "I'm used to that stuff. Really," she smiles at him.

"Well, I'm not," he says. "I'm don't like seeing my friends' feelings hurt."

They seem to make a connection as they continue to look into each others' eyes without looking away this time, but there is a sudden explosion inside the museum, the lights go out and the fire alarm sounds. They both jump up and run back inside. People are running around, but Pete and Dr. Henderson are trying to calm them down.

The lights come back on and Dr. Henderson runs to the display table, seeing the lock ripped off the case and the necklace gone. The Codetalkers exhibit is untouched. Pete and Randi approach, as Mac goes to check out the explosion and fire.

"Now you see," says Henderson, distraught. "No one knew I was going to display that piece this evening. They had to have gotten that information from our computer."

"Geez, I'm sorry, David," Pete says. "We'll see if we can't track this down before it goes any further."

Mac returns and says, "It's OK.. They set off just enough of an explosion with a small fire bomb to trigger the fire alarm and knock the power out temporarily. Fire's out. Nobody's hurt."

"Thank God," says Henderson.

"Yes," Pete agrees, "but MacGyver, they got the necklace."

Mac looks at the broken lock on the display case. "Oh man. I was afraid of that."

As Randi glances toward the front entrance, she sees a glimpse of the mysterious black car driving away outside.

"Mac! There's that black car that was following us in L.A.," she tells him.

Mac and Pete both run to the front entrance and Mac runs out, trying to catch up, but he can't.

"Did you see who was driving it?" asks Pete as he follows Mac.

"No," Mac says, walking back toward the entrance. "It looks like they had their face covered up anyway. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman."

**Act Three**

**Act Three/Scene 1**

Randi is working on the museum's computer in Dr. Henderson's office in Kent Hall. Mac walks into the office and leans over the desk where she is working on the computer.

"Find anything?" he asks.

She turns and looks at him with a somewhat frustrated look. "No," she says. "I can't find anything that indicates a hacker from outside the system—not even a back door. And I don't get it. I was sure there'd be something...I'm pretty thorough...but I just can't find anything."

"Hey, it's OK," says Mac, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You said you didn't find anything from outside the system, but what about someone getting in through the campus network?"

"Well, it's not likely to be someone on campus, is it? Dr. Henderson thought it was someone working out of L.A." She turns to look at Mac again.

"Yeah, but what if it's someone from L.A. who's working with someone here on campus?" he asks.

Randi contemplates that. "Hmmm...That's an idea. I hadn't thought about that."

"If we can get on the server in the computer center, could you track it?" Mac asks.

"Yeah! If I could get on the server, I could search the log files for repeated attempts to attach and locate where they're coming from on campus by the station number. But how do we get in there to look without letting everybody know what we're doing—and who we are—they all saw us at the museum gala?"

Mac displays a mischievous grin. "Have you ever met my computer buddy Dexter Fillmore?"

"No...and I don't trust that grin," says Randi, half smiling. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be sorry you asked me that?"

"You'll like Dexter," Mac says. "And he's about to get a girlfriend. C'mon..." He motions for her to follow him out of the office.

**Act Three/Scene 2**

Mac is dressed as his Dexter Fillmore computer geek persona—hair pulled back in a ponytail, horn-rimmed glasses, a stadium jacket with his shirttail hanging out underneath and blue jeans. He is standing with Randi in front of a mirror in a lounge in the museum building. Randi is wearing a wig with a blonde ponytail, catseye glasses, a pink angora sweater and blue jeans.

"See, I knew Pete would send us all the right stuff for the job," he says grinning at her in the mirror. Randi just stands there studying herself, then turns toward Mac and blows a large bubble from the gum she is chewing.

"Uh huh," she says and pops the bubble with a loud smack. "I'm Dexter's girlfriend, huh? So, what's my name?"

"Let me think about that," Mac says. He rests his hand on her shoulder, then rubs the angora of her sweater, as Randi watches him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you're kind of...fuzzy...how about Bunny?" Mac says. "Yeah, Bunny...Bunny... Lapinsky! That's it!"

Randi turns to look at him. "Bunny Lapinsky?" she repeats dubiously.

"Yeah, it's great!" Mac says enthusiastically. "We're techies from the company that installs the campus computers. Pete's gonna set us up to go in and install an intrusion detection system. So, that gets us in without anyone knowing who we are or what we're looking for."

"OK," Randi shrugs and pops her bubble gum once more.

Mac makes a face at her. "Cool it with the gum, OK?"

"Sure thing, Dexter," she says with a fake New Jersey accent as she peers over her glasses and grins at Mac.

"Oh, man...I've created a monster," he mutters as they head out of the museum.

**Act Three/Scene 3**

Mac and Randi, now Dexter and Bunny, enter the Information & Communication Technologies building on campus. At the front desk inside, Dexter says to the receptionist, "Dexter Fillmore from CompuTech. And Bunny Lapinsky. We're here to have a look at your LAN."

"Excuse me?" says the receptionist.

"Your LAN, your LAN, you know—"says Dexter impatiently.

"Uh, Dex, she doesn't know what that is," says Bunny in her New Jersey accent. "It's a local area network for the campus computer system, miss. We're here to look into setting up a security system."

"Oh, right," she says, getting up to show them to the main computer room and steering clear of Dexter who looks rather annoyed.

"You'll have to excuse Dexter," Bunny says to her. "He's a little hyper sometimes." She pats his shoulder as if she is calming a child. Dexter grins at her, but still glares at the receptionist, who leads them to the main computer room and introduces them to the student who is monitoring the computers at the moment.

"Michael, these two are here from CompuTech to do something with the computer network."

"Oh, yes," he says, "Mr. Ambrose told me you were coming. You're installing a security system?"

"Yeah," says Dexter. "We're setting up an IDS on your LAN, so we need to do a full analysis of your current system configuration."

"Oh, wow! Sounds interesting. Do you mind if I stay and watch?" asks the student.

Dexter becomes a little agitated. "Oh, no...no, I can't work with somebody lookin' over my shoulder...it just makes me too nervous..."

"Now, Dex, honey, it's OK. I'm sure Michael—is it?—will understand," says Bunny, patting Dexter to calm him. She does an aside to Michael. "He's a genius, you know, but he's very high strung. Can't handle pressure."

"Oh, sure, "says Michael, a little disappointed.

Dexter grins at Bunny. "Yeah, Bunny. She understands me. She's my girlfriend," he says proudly to Michael. Then he leans closer and says in a hoarse whisper, "She was a cheerleader."

"Oh?" Michael says as he gives Dexter a dubious look.

"Yeah, you should see her pom poms!" Dexter says and grins at Michael.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone," Michael says as he backs out of the room and closes the door.

"Hey, thanks, man," says Dexter.

As he turns back to Randi, she smacks him on the arm and says with a horrified look, "You should see her pom poms! What is that?"

"Ow!" Mac protests, rubbing his arm. "Well, you were really getting into it with the high-strung genius bit...'Can't handle pressure.' So I was just playing along," he says.

Randi rolls her eyes, but can't help laughing. "Fine! I'll start reviewing the log files," she says as she sits down at the main computer screen. "The museum database has password-restricted access, but I should be able to find any amendments to the password file."

Mac watches as she scrolls through files on the screen. "What's that?" he asks suddenly and points to a line on the screen.

"That's it," she says. "See? Someone did amend the password file...for the museum database...not quite a month ago. The passwords are probably changed every 30 days, so they're still able to use it. But that's the first thing we should fix." She turns to Mac. "Isn't that about when Pete said that black car was reported stolen from the Phoenix Foundation?"

"Right around that time, yeah," Mac says. "Can you find the location where the breach originated from?"

"I think so." She gets up and goes to another computer terminal, so Mac sits down in her chair at the main terminal to watch the screen. "Let me check out this station number..." She types on the keyboard for a few moments, then says, "OK, the directory for the originating location should show on the screen where you are."

As she walks back toward the main terminal, a file directory flashes on the screen, and at that moment, someone opens the door to enter. To prevent them from seeing the directory displayed on the screen, Mac returning to Dexter mode, grabs Bunny, pulls her down onto his lap, leans her back against the screen and kisses her.

Mr. Ambrose, the computer center manager, clears his throat loudly when he sees the two of them. They separate from the kiss, and it is Mac and Randi who both look at each other somewhat stunned for a moment, before they return to Dexter and Bunny mode. Looking appropriately flustered, Bunny manages to reach behind her back and hit the delete key before she jumps up from Dexter's lap.

"Oh, geez, I'm real sorry," Dexter tries to explain. "We just got a little carried away..."

Bunny laughs nervously. "Oh, Dexter! He's just so impulsive sometimes!"

Dexter gets up and leads Bunny toward the door. "Yeah, I'm so impulsive," he laughs. "We got everything we need to configure an IDS for your LAN, so we'll get back to you in a couple of days," he says as he and Bunny almost trip over each other backing out the door. Ambrose just stands and watches them, then shakes his head.

Out in the hallway, Randi says, "You saw the name of the directory, I hope?"

"Yeah," Mac says and they stand looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Well?" Randi asks.

"Oh! Yeah..." His reverie is finally broken. "Department of Sociology and Anthropology."

**Act Three/Scene 4**

Back in Dr. Henderson's office in the museum, Mac and Randi are out of their Dexter and Bunny disguises.

"So what you're telling me," says Dr. Henderson, "is that someone here on campus has gained unauthorized access to my database and is using that information to steal artifacts. That's incredible! That someone on this campus would steal from the university's own museum."

"It looks that way, yes," Mac says. "But there's probably a little more to it. I think they're working with somebody on the outside. Somebody who's using the information to set up the heist, then move the artifacts on the collectors' black market."

"Oh, this is very distressing," says Dr. Henderson. "How is the encryption code coming? I want that in place before anything else is stolen."

"Well, it's coming along fine," says Randi. "I just need to have Mac look over what I've done and it should be ready."

"I'm sure Randi's done a great job," says Mac. "But I'd like to hold off just a little longer. I've got an idea. I think we might be able to use the database unencrypted to catch the thief."

"Really?" asks Dr. Henderson. "What have you got in mind?"

"There haven't been any new exhibits added to the database since the gala, have there?" asks Mac.

"No," says Dr. Henderson.

"Well, suppose we add some information about an upcoming exhibit—something really rare and valuable—something collectors would pay big money for..." he looks at Randi, who nods, following his train of thought.

"A decoy file that I can track," she says.

"Exactly!" says Mac. "The log files we looked at showed most of the breaches occurred just after 6PM on Friday nights, when most of the campus offices close early. So, Randi can put an intrusion detection alert on your database. She can be here monitoring the database to see if an intruder finds and copies that file, and I can be at the Department of Sociology and Anthropology. If an intrusion occurs, she can call me by cell phone and I can track down who's in the department using the computer."

"You make it sound so easy," says Dr. Henderson.

"It may sound easy, Dr. Henderson," Mac says, "but the actual doing could be pretty tricky. Especially since we don't know who might be working with the person who's accessing your database."

"Well, tomorrow is Friday. I'll go ahead and set up your decoy file," Dr. Henderson says. "I'm impressed with what you've found so far. I'll be anxious to see what your little plan uncovers."

"We'll be ready tomorrow night at 6," says Mac.

Mac and Randi each shake his hand and leave the office.

Out in the hall, Randi says, "You didn't tell him there might be a connection to the Phoenix Foundation?"

"No, and I don't know that there is...yet," Mac says. "Just because the car used at the gala heist was stolen from the Phoenix Foundation, doesn't prove someone from the Phoenix Foundation was involved."

"That makes sense," Randi concedes.

"By the way," Mac says a little sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that little...maneuver I used back in the ICT building. It was the only way I could think of to hide the screen in a hurry."

They look at each other for a moment. Then Randi says, "That's OK. No need to apologize."

"Thanks," Mac says.

"Sure. Any time," Randi says.

Mac looks at her quizzically.

"I mean, any time you need to do something...like that..." she stops, realizing how this sounds. "You know what I mean..."

"I think I do," Mac says with a teasing smile. "So...you've got the code worked out? You didn't write it down anywhere, did you?"

"Of course not! I used the computer that Pete had set up on a secure phone line to the Phoenix Foundation. The code only exists right here." She pulls a disc out of her jacket pocket and holds it up. "And here." She points to her head.

"Let's go have a look," says Mac.

**Act Three/Scene 5**

In a small basement office in Kent Hall, a computer has been set up on a secure phone line patched into the Phoenix Foundation's mainframe. With a security guard posted at the door, Mac and Randi study the encryption code Randi has developed using the Navajo language.

**Act Three/Scene 6**

Later the next evening, in Breland Hall, in the Department of Sociology and Anthroplogy, a pair of female hands are typing on a computer keyboard. The computer screen shows the directory for the New Mexico State University Museum. The cursor clicks on Exhibit Schedule. "Access Restricted, Enter Password" appears on the screen. The hands type a password and "Access Accepted" appears.

A long list of files comes up as the user scrolls down the screen. She stops on the last file listed, which says "New Exhibit Loan, August 1991." She opens this file which reads, "Rare prehistoric Anazasi turquoise-disk necklace with turquoise bird pendant, circa 1050 A.D., to be loaned to the Smithsonian Institute Special Exhibit of American Indian Art, Washington, D.C., August 20-September 25, 1991." She continues to scroll through various information on the screen until she comes to, "Shipping will be by insured Federal Express through Las Cruces International Airport, terminal 85, August 15, 1991."

The typist's fingers tap on the edge of the keyboard for a moment, as if absorbing the information, then her hand reaches for the phone and she begins punching buttons to dial.

**Act Four**

**Act Four/Scene 1**

At the same time the typist in Breland Hall is looking at the museum database, Mac, Randi and Dr. Henderson are at the computer in Dr. Henderson's office in the museum. It is a little after 6 o'clock on Friday and most of the campus is closed for the night. Randi is watching the museum database on Dr. Henderson's computer.

"I've set up an intrusion detection alert, but since the intruder has already cracked the password, I've set it up to e-mail me on this station if anyone accesses the decoy file,"she explains to Dr. Henderson. "It should show me the station number of the person accessing the file."

"And when Randi knows that station number, she'll call me on my cell phone and let me know," Mac continues. "We already know it's most likely to come from Breland Hall from the Department of Sociology and Anthroplogy. So, I have a listing of all the stations and their locations in Breland Hall, and I can check out who's taking the bait."

"Sounds like you two have it under control," says Dr. Henderson. "So I'll leave everything in your capable hands. Be sure and call me when you know something. And with that, I'll say good night."

Dr. Henderson leaves and Mac sits on the corner of the computer desk where Randi is watching the monitor. He's wearing a cell phone (the large 1991 kind) in a leather pouch hooked to his belt.

"Anything yet?" he asks Randi.

"Not yet," she says, looking up at him.

"Well, I'm gonna head over to Breland. It's a few blocks over there, so I'll take the rental car. You OK here?"

"Sure," Randi says.

Mac gives her a serious look. "Now, I want you to stay here. You got that, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. But you might need my help looking for something on the computer over there to link this to the Phoenix Foundation," she ventures.

"No, I want you to stay here." He looks at her questioningly, trying to read her. She starts to say something, but he raises his hand in a stop gesture. "I mean it, Randi. I know Pete's put you through some basic field training, but you don't have the experience to know how to handle a situation if it goes bad. So, stay put!"

"Yes, sir!" she says and smiles, then looks like a small child expecting to be scolded.

Mac taps the cell phone pouch. "Call me," he says as he leaves.

After he is gone, Randi hears a little ding on the computer. She turns to the screen and clicks on the e-mail she has just received.

"Aha," she says as she types on the keyboard. "You've taken the bait. Now let's see where you're at...station 62-232A...gotcha!"

She picks up the phone and dials Mac's cell phone.

**Act Four/Scene 2**

Mac has pulled up and parked outside Breland Hall when his cell phone rings. He pulls it out of the pouch, pulls up the antenna and answers.

"MacGyver. Yeah, Randi. What've you got? Station 62-232A..." He pulls out his station list. "That's building 62...that's Breland...second floor office number terminal A. That's Associate Professor Sean Davidson's office. Good job, Randi. I'll go see what's going on up there."

Mac gets out of the car and goes into the building.

**Act Four/Scene 3**

Mac uses the stairs to go to the second floor and follows the office numbers till he gets close to 232. He stops just short of the office and listens for any sounds coming from it. He hears nothing, but can see the light is on under the door. He tries the door and finds it locked. He knocks softly on the door, but there is no answer. He pulls out his Swiss Army knife and picks the lock. He sees there is a secretary's desk in the outer part of the office and a closed door behind that that says Associate Professor Sean Davidson. There is obviously no one in the office, so Mac walks in and looks around.

He notices the computer on the secretary's desk is still on, though the screensaver is running. He taps on a key to clear the screensaver and the museum directory shows on the screen. He sits down and types on the keyboard, scrolling through the files saved on the computer. The decoy file appears. He clears the screen, then gets up and tries the door to Davidson's office, which is locked. He leaves the office and goes back outside.

**Act Four/Scene 4**

Outside at his car, he takes out his cell phone and calls Randi back at the museum office.

"Dr. Henderson's office, Randi Brennan speaking," she answers.

"Randi...it's Mac," he says. "I've been in the office. There's nobody there now, but the computer on the secretary's desk was left on and the decoy file has been copied on the hard drive."

"Wow! You're kidding! That's like the smoking gun!" says Randi.

"Not necessarily," says Mac. "That only proves someone here is getting into the museum database that isn't supposed to be. We still don't have anything to tie this to the car stolen from the Phoenix Foundation. I'm going to go to the personnel office and see if I can track down this Davidson...maybe find some connection. You stay put and wait for me to come back to the museum. OK?"

"OK," says Randi.

Mac puts the cell phone back in the pouch and gets in the car and pulls away. However, in his rearview mirror, he sees a car pull up in front of the building. It looks like the black car from the Phoenix Foundation. Mac parks his rental car around the corner and gets out to go back and check out the car. He watches a man and a woman get out of the car and go into Breland Hall.

Before following them, he gets out the cell phone again and calls Randi at the museum. The phone rings several times but there is no answer. Mac looks extremely worried. He re-dials the cell phone.

"Pete Thornton," comes over the phone.

"Pete. It's Mac. I'm at Breland Hall right now. The decoy file's been copied onto a computer in an Associate Professor Sean Davidson's office and I think I just saw the stolen Phoenix car pull up out front. Two people got out and went in—a man and a woman."

"Are you sure it's the same car?" Pete asks.

Mac is walking toward the car as he talks. "Yeah, it's the same license number."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," says Pete. "They must figure since it's reported stolen, nobody will tie it back to us, so they don't need to bother changing the plates. I'll check out Davidson on this end and see if there's any connection."

"Great. I'm going inside and see what they're up to. But Pete, I've got another problem."

"What?"

"I called Randi at the museum and there's no answer. I told her there was nobody in the office over here, so I think she may be on her way over to see what she can find on the computer."

"What?!" says Pete, very distressed. "Mac, she shouldn't be getting involved like this..."

"I know that. I told her to stay put. But she didn't listen to me."

"Aw, Mac. I warned you to be less of a friend and more of a boss with her."

Now Mac is upset. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, of course not," says Pete. "But being her friend is going to make it that much harder to take corrective action. You've got to be tough on her, Mac. Being her friend right now could get her killed in the future."

"I know that, Pete. I'll handle it!"

"All right. I've got back-up on the way, but you be careful," says Pete.

"Yeah, I will," says Mac as he shuts off the cell phone and stuffs it in the pouch. He looks extremely worried as he checks around the area, but sees nothing of Randi anywhere, so he enters the front of the building. After he is inside, Randi appears at a side entrance to the building and goes inside.

**Act Four/Scene 5**

Down the hall from the office, Mac can hear the man and woman talking quietly inside. He looks around for a way to create a diversion that will get them to come out of the office. He sees a fire alarm on the wall and uses his Swiss Army knife to get into it and set it off. Then he quickly ducks inside a room across the hall where he can see when they come out of the office.

The man and woman come out of the office and head for the stairs at the other end of the hall, facing away from Mac, so he cannot see their faces, but he slips out to follow them. At the same time, Randi peers around the stairwell at the other end of the hall and sees Mac follow the two out. She figures Mac set off the alarm, so once they are gone, she goes down the hall and into the office.

She sits down at the computer and begins typing and scrolling through files. She opens a file marked PF Codes and recognizes passwords and phone numbers for hacking directly into the Phoenix Foundation's mainframe computer. She pulls a disc out of the disc pack she always carries and copies the file onto it along with the decoy file from the museum.

Suddenly, she hears the voices of the man and woman as they are coming back up the stairway. She pulls the disc out of the computer quickly, peers out the door and sees they haven't reached the top of the stairs yet, so she darts down the hall to the other stairway. But just as she runs down the stairs, the man sees her and runs after her.

As Randi enters the lobby, she hears his footsteps on the stairs right behind her. She runs back to the side entrance where she came in and runs outside, but the man is still not far behind her.

**Act Four/Scene 6 **

Now outside, she runs across the grounds to the next building, Garcia Annex, an office building that is deserted this time of the evening. She sees a pay phone inside the entrance, digs a coin out of her disc pack, deposits and dials.

**Act Four/Scene 7** (Mac's point of view)

Mac is across the street from Breland Hall, near the Student Health Center. His cell phone rings. He pulls it out of the pouch and pulls out the antenna.

"MacGyver," he says into the phone.

"Mac! It's Randi!" he hears.

"Yeah, I figured it was you. I told you to stay put. Where are you?" he hisses.

"I know, Mac, but I found a file with Phoenix codes on the computer—"

He cuts her off. "I said where are you?"

"I'm in Garcia Annex across from the northeast side of Breland. But the guy you were following is after me now. I don't think he saw me come in here though," she answers.

"OK, here's what I want you to do. You know where Zuhl Library is...directly across from where you are to the west?"

"Yes."

"I want you to meet me there. There are a lot of people around in the library so he's not so likely to go after you there. Go straight there, you got that?"

"Yes. Mac?"

"Go on! I'll deal with you later," he says, shuts off the phone and stuffs it in the pouch.

**Act Four/Scene 8** (Randi's point of view)

Randi hangs up the pay phone. She looks around the empty lobby, then looks cautiously around outside before slipping out the door and starting across the grounds to the library. It is now dark, but she only makes it a short distance when a shot whizzes past her very closely and as she turns to run away from the shot, she is hit in the shoulder by another shot. She cries out, but manages to keep going and runs back toward Garcia Annex and into the lobby.

**Act Four/Scene 9 **(Mac's point of view)

Mac is just outside Zuhl Library when he hears two shots in the distance, but it is too dark for him to see anything across the campus.

**Act Four/Scene 10** (Randi's point of view)

Once inside Garcia Annex, Randi goes down a hallway to another part of the building and finds another pay phone. She calls Mac's cell phone again.

"MacGyver," he answers.

"Mac! I've been shot," she says, nearly out of breath.

**Act Four/Scene 11 **(Mac's point of view)

"Where are you hit? Are you able to keep moving?" Mac asks.

He hears Randi moan slightly as she tries to breath normally. "I think so...I'm hit in the shoulder...but I'm in—"

"Don't tell me where you are!" he cuts her off, then picturing the office in Breland, he remembers seeing a police-type scanner sitting on a shelf in a back corner of the office.

"I saw a scanner in the office in Breland. They must be using it to monitor my cell phone. So, I'm going to tell you where to meet me, but I'm going to tell you in our code. OK? Randi?"

"OK."

"Here goes...al-neshodi...ba-has-teh...kay-yah...chay-da-gahi...tchil-lhe-soi...ka-ha-teni...lhi-ta-a-ta...Randi? You got it?"

"Yeah, Mac...I got it..." She sounds weak.

"Randi? Can you make it?" he asks, looking worried.

"I'll make it..."

"OK. Go! Now!" He shuts off the phone and puts it back into his pouch. He looks around, checking the area. He sees a pay phone and heads toward it.

**Act Four/Scene 12 **

Randi hangs up the phone and is breathing heavily now, struggling to keep going while still losing blood from the bullet wound. As she slips out the side entrance of Garcia Annex, she whispers to herself, "Mission...important...land...tortoise...orange...native... horse all...horse all—hall... M-i-l-t-o-n ...Milton Hall."

She looks across the campus lawns diagonally from Garcia Annex to a large building and starts toward it, stopping behind any trees or bushes along her way to look around behind her. She can't see anyone, but she looks around as if she can hear someone. When she makes it to the building that says Milton Hall on the front, she runs up the steps onto the portico in the front and slips in the doorway. Milton Hall is an office building that is deserted at this time of night. Once inside the front hall, she hears a sound behind her and quickly runs down another corridor.

Suddenly, a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist pull her into a darkened office off the corridor. She tries to struggle, but hears a familiar voice in her ear.

"It's OK! It's me, Mac!"

She turns as Mac loosens his hold and she throws her good arm around his neck. He allows this for a second or two, then pulls her away from him.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" he says in a harsh whisper, then begins tearing her blood-soaked sleeve open to examine her gunshot wound.

When he touches the wound she winces and looks as if she might cry. "It hurts, Mac...oh God, it hurts!"

"I know, baby," Mac says more gently. "But I've got to do something to stop the bleeding. You're lucky the bullet went on through." He looks around for something to bandage her shoulder, then looks at his own long-sleeved shirt. He rips a sleeve out of his shirt and uses it to make a pressure bandage around her shoulder.

Then he looks at Randi's ashen face. "I think...I'm gonna...pass out..." she says.

"No you're not!" Mac says sharply as he grips her arms. "I need you to focus. Randi!" She looks at him a little startled, but he suddenly stops to listen as they both hear a sound from down the corridor. "C'mon...I think I know how to get us out of here," he says as he guides her around to another door in the office that opens onto another corridor.

As they head down the corridor, a familiar voice behind them says, "Uh uh, Mac. I know these halls a lot better than you do." Mac and Randi stop and turn to see a man pointing a gun at them.

"Fielding!" says Mac. "So you're the Phoenix connection."

"Mark?" Randi says weakly. "You were the one following us and stealing the artifacts from the museum?"

As Mac holds Randi against him to keep her from falling, his right side is hidden from Fielding. He reaches into the pouch hanging from his belt, slides the antenna to the cell phone up and pushes the buttons to dial. He can tell where the numbers are by feel and the sound is muffled by his hand.

"That's why you were trying to keep Randi tied up with all that log auditing, wasn't it, Mark?" Mac says. "You wanted to keep her too busy to get involved in this investigation. You knew about Pete's friendship with Dr. Henderson, didn't you? So you got yourself an accomplice who was getting into the museum's database and feeding you the information."

"Yeah, and we were doing great until Pete had to bring you and Randi in on this," Fielding says. "Do you know how much money we got for one lousy necklace alone? Over 200,000 dollars!"

"Oh my God," says Randi, who is looking closer to fainting all the time. But Mac keeps a tight hold on her.

"Who's your accomplice, Mark?" Mac asks. "Associate professors don't make much money, so is that how you got Davidson in on this?"

"Davidson?" says Fielding. "You mean Sean Davidson? He had nothing to do with this. No, I got help that didn't cost me a penny. It was Davidson's secretary...Susan McKay. You know the type...mousy little computer geek...lonely woman...she was easy to con into this. I just told her I was in love with her and she was willing to do anything I asked her to..."

"Is that true, Susan?" Mac asks a young woman who has just walked up behind Fielding.

Fielding turns suddenly to see Susan standing there. "I came over here to see if you were all right," she says. "But I guess I learned more than I wanted to. Yes, Mr. MacGyver, it's true."

"How did you even know where we were?" asks Randi. "You didn't know our code..."

"No, but I was watching you," says Fielding. "I figured you headed here when you didn't go toward the next closest building. Then I called Susan on my cell phone and told her where I thought you two would be."

"So, are you gonna kill us now, Mark?" Mac asks. "All of us?"

"Of course," he says coldly. "Sorry, Susan, but obviously I can't trust you now." He holds up the gun to shoot Susan first.

There is a burst of noise as several police officers with guns come running down the hall with Pete out in front, pointing a gun at Fielding. "Drop it now, Mark!" Pete yells.

Seeing all the guns pointed at him, Fielding steps back and drops the gun. "How did you know where we were?" he says incredulously.

Mac pulls his cell phone out of his pouch and holds it up. "I dialed Pete just now. He heard this entire conversation..."

"But you didn't call Pete earlier and tell him where you were sending Randi," says Fielding, looking profoundly puzzled. "Susan would have heard it on the scanner and told me."

"I did call Pete, but not on this," he says, indicating his cell phone. "I used a pay phone."

As they lead Fielding and Susan away in hand cuffs, Randi looks at Mac both admiringly and penitently. "You knew, didn't you? How?" she asks.

"It's just a matter of having the experience to make the right judgment call. C'mon, let's get that shoulder fixed up," he says gently.

**Epilogue**

Pete, Mac and Randi are sitting in Pete's office. Randi's right arm is in a sling.

"Apparently Fielding had huge debts his Phoenix Foundation salary wasn't covering," Pete explains. "So when he found out about my connection to the museum at New Mexico State University, he thought he could profit from selling the museum pieces on the private collectors market. He met Susan McKay at a computer seminar the Phoenix Foundation sponsored down there and decided she'd be an easy way to get into the museum database. He thought he had every detail planned. He even stole that car from us, knowing someone in the motor pool would report it stolen and then he could use it without any connection to him. He had only planned to pull one or two jobs to get the money to pay his debts, but when he saw how much he could make..."

"He got greedy," Mac says.

"That's right," Pete says. "And he got too cocky and started making mistakes. Which you pieced together," he says to Mac. Pete looks at Randi, who is looking down at the floor. "And I have a meeting to go to, so I'll see you two later," he says discreetly and leaves, closing the office door.

Randi looks up at Mac and says, "I'm sorry, Mac. I screwed up."

"Yes, you did," Mac says firmly. "It almost got you killed. And it could've gotten me killed. That's how serious this is. You need to be able to trust my judgment, Randi. And I need to be able to trust you to follow through for me." He notices the painful expression on her face, then says gently, "As long as you learned something, I can overlook a first mistake."

"I did. I learned I do trust you, Mac," she says. "And you can trust me...I promise."

Mac looks at her a minute. "I know I can," he says softly as he touches her face briefly and smiles.

THE END


End file.
